Episode 02 - Shin Oikawa is an Amazing Guy!!
Shin Oikawa is an Amazing Guy!! is the 2nd episode of the Dream Festival! anime series. The episode aired on October 7, 2016. Plot ''Kanade attempts to get to know Shin while bonding with Itsuki and Chizuru to prepare for a concert. However, he finds himself struggling to relate to Shin and he is unable to reach him. '' Summary Together with his mother and Ritsu, Kanade watches a recent idol report as his father joins them to see everyone recording it with their phones. Kanade takes off for school and meets up with his friend, who expresses envy for Kanade's sudden luck, going on to reveal a website was made for him- much to Kanade's surprise. During class Kanade's sudden popularity appears not to have been lost on others. A few classmates bother him to ask for an autograph; but he learns they mainly want Haruto's. After school Kanade brings up the autographs when Haruto realizes he forgot to introduce him to Sho Yotsuba, the President of the company. Sho invites Kanade to enjoy the malasada donuts nearby, but he refuses as Sho explains that an official CD debut isn't that easy. First, Kanade will have to win the first place in the Rookie Stage of Dream Fes. He'll also need to enter with a unit, and points out that Haruto won it previously with Sankishi, his unit from years back. It was a legendary event because he gathered at least a million Dorica. A bit overwhelemed, Kanade isn't sure where to begin, but luckily Sho thought ahead and set things up to get him a performance with Itsuki and Chizuru. Before sending him on his way he gives Kanade an official outfit to wear while at the agency, making his acceptance official. Kanade changes and leaves the office while admiring it his new attire Chizuru and Itsuki join him to remark on this. As Chizuru happily tries to determine what to call Kanade they head outside to enjoy the snack Itsuki brought. As it turns out, his family runs a sweet shop- which Chizuru points out that it is pretty much a well-known company at this rae, although Itsuki doesn't see it that way. Chizuru goes on to bring up that he and Itsuki come the same town and knew each other somewhat, but they didn't become really good friends until joining the Agency. After chatting more the trio get started with training and head to a room to practice their Dorica catch. Out of instinct, Kanade keeps dodging- rather than trying to catch, earning a scolding from Chizuru as he shows off his own prowess, along with Itsuki. By the time Kanade matches to catch one, it ends up causing him injury. Next the trio head to dance class, where they must watch the teacher and memorize the dance given to them. Once again, Kanade is left overwhelmed, but is able to keep up with the others with some advice given to him. However, Junya continues to give him a cold shoulder and he notices Shin, who has been keeping to himself. At the cafeteria, Itsuki and Chizuru explain that the food is free- although Junya reminds Chizuru that he needs to eat healthier when he sees the large amount of sweets he chose. To their surprise, they find Haruto serving the food and Itsuki explains that this is because he enjoys cooking and they watch as he manages to somehow charm Junya into taking a lot more food than he actually needs. As they sit down, he offers some of it to Itsuki. But as everyone is eating Kanade is distracted by Shin, who sat several tables away from them. It isn't uncommon, and Chizuru brings up that some of the others theorize he had a dramatic past. Junya claims its not worth trying to talk to him since he never changes his ways. Dropping the subject, the surrounding air appears somewhat tense. While they finish eating, Chizuru and Itsuki inform Kanade that they won't be with him until later due to work. To Kanade's discomfort, he is left sharing a ride with Shin to his recent job in order to shadow him. Awkwardly, he attempts to figure out what to do- as he's never spoken with Shin before and he tries to make conversation, asking Shin what his favorite food is. After a moment he gets an answer, but when he tries to encourage discussion Shin remains quiet. After arrival, Kanade tries to figure out how someone so antisocial can even be an Idol. He isn't left impressed until seeing a true Idols aura from Shin as he finishes his job with ease. They take off with Kanade still in a daze as they head to the next job, where Shin will be recording. He watches as Shin makes some corrections and continues to observe him as he acts charming and witty during a radio interview. Later in the day the two head back to the Agency. Kanade is impressed and admires Shin, and attempts to speak to him again after arrival. He tells him that he was inspired to work even harder because of him, and he wishes to get him to join a unit with him, but frustrated, Shin serves him some harsh reality and takes off. At home, a frustrated Kanade takes a bath while thinking about Shin. The next day, Kanade meets up with Itsuki and Chizuru to discuss which songs they will perform. While concerned they may not be ready, Kanade reveals he would like to sing a song Shin wrote lyrics for. He discovered it the previous night, as well as the fact that Shin was a childhood actor and listened to the song. He notes that it must be about heartbreak, but he likes the song. Itsuki goes on to point out that everyone thought Shin would make a good actor, so this suddenly makes sense, with Chizuru pointing out that he heard people saying he abruptly quit. Kanade is sure this would be the thing to convince Shin of his worth however, and they agree to sing it. Eventually the performance arrives. Kanade is nervous but Itsuki and Chizuru manage to calm him down, appearing on stage together. As this is going on Junya is leaving as Shin arrives. Junya brings up that Kanade has a performance that day, but Shin claims not to be interested. He is unable to resist after hearing Kanade announce they will be singing his personal written song on a nearby monitor though, and he watches as they gain their Dorica and change attire to perform in. Once the performance ends, the trio chat about how much fun they had when Kanade spots Shin up ahead. He runs up to him to ask if he saw the concert and tries to explain how hard he tried to perform it and make it perfect. However, to his shock, Shin claims he missunderstood its meaning and he briskly storms off, leaving Kanade confused and further concerned. He is approached by Sho who worriedly asks if he had seen Shin just then, and as it turns out a scandal was just revealed: Shin has a girlfriend. Kanade observes the article and reads it, seeing that it claims the lyrics and song are about a girl. This alarms Kanade as he realizes the harm he did. Trivia Gallery Episode 02 - Shin Oikawa is an Amazing Guy!!/Image Gallery Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episode